Vincent X
Who is Vincent X? Vincent X is a strange monster trying very hard to fit into the environment of humans and other civilized creatures. He might lack some finer social skills in these environments but appear to be slowly learning. He is known for transforming into various weird forms, sharing strange experiences and stating dubious claims. When he isn't in his robot form he usually transforms into rare obscure creatures and characters from various TV-shows. Se more info in the trivia section. He's a regular at The Royal Gator and is often given different tests or lessons by 'Rob' Roflgator, his father figure. Although being somewhat awkward and having a harsh teacher both Roflgator and his wife Ikumi have a soft spot for him. Since having befriended TheBigMeech and SciFri they've also tried their best to teach him their ways. Since late 2019 Vincent has gotten more confidence having practiced his pickup game. History and Lore Vincent met Roflgator when we was visiting public worlds and brought him along to the The Gator Bar possibly seeing a potential setting him up for dates or improving his social skills. He is usually teased for choosing the weirdest of creatures (kaiju) to turn into, making him standout greatly from others in the room. One of his forms the "bellymonster" is apparently a being that stores it's eggs in a giant mucus filled hole in it's belly. Yuck. His go-to robot form stores money in a hidden compartment in his leg similar to how Robocop sheathes his gun. When pressed on how he earns his money by Rob, Vincent explained that he actually works two jobs. One is moving shipping crates at a boating mill and the second is as a part-time animatronic at Disney World. , early August 2018|242x242px]] Under Roflgators wing On July 28th, 2018, he was given the increased responsibility of acting as a bouncer of sorts for Rob in The Gator Bar. Having been through the dating game and various tests by Rob, he has become somewhat of an apprentice or protegee although Rob hasn't referred to their relationship as that himself. Rob would continue into August trying to hook Vincent up with a date, proclaiming "I don't want him to be lonely." By August 7th, Vincent had a number of failed dates under his belt despite repeated efforts by Rob to wingman him. Vincent would become one of the hardest wing-manning challenges Rob would face, akin to R3dzDead and initially Foreigner. On Aug 12th Vincent got an apparent boost in confidence (out-of-character after getting VR). He stepped up his game and acted minister for Harly and Byuyu during their wedding. He exchanged jabs with Hydrand, a master of shit-talk and went on a successful date with Ninja Moment as an anime boy. At the end of the night he thanked Rob and told him that he looks up to him as a father figure. On August 14th, Vincent would announce he found a new job as a "VR cop". Deaths and forms Vincent has died a couple of times and usually when this happens have to return to a weaker form, charging his powers. He was once slain and had to be a tiny chicken for a longer period before returning to his old form. On August 24th, 2018 Vincent would get into a scuffle with Doom Guy/Chainsaw Guy at the Golden Gator. Vincent would attempt to get the upper hand, but Doom Guy would pull out his chainsaw, mortally wounding Vincent. He would die painfully, groveling on the floor of the bar in front of everyone. Vincent's soul would be transferred into a back up body prepared by his fiance. The dramatic wedding and end of Ninja Moment Vincent would officially propose to Ninja Moment on Aug 26th, 2018 and she said yes. interrogates Ninja Moment... minutes before the chaos - and her death.]] The wedding was held on September 8th and was a seeming success until until Roflgator decided to interrogate his fiancee Ninja Moment, testing her worth and sincerity in the marriage. After many questions he was unconvinced and yelled in her face that 'his son' deserves better. Confirming that he sees Vincent as something of an adoptive son. After the interrogation Roflgator was fuming in anger at the chaos of the wedding ceremony and the presence of 'lolis' and 'furries' among the wedding guests only made it worse. In his twisted digital brain he together with JayceTheMimeLord decided that the best solution was for the wedding to be interrupted. Together they would crash the wedding also ending with the unfortunate death of Vincent's spouse Ninja Moment. After the tragedy and chaos Vincent ran off upset and distraught. When questioned about the wedding he still - to this day - does not want to talk about it. being guided by Roflgator.]] Continued dating game On Mar 12th, 2019 he was analyzed by the scientist CyberCoffin who attempted to figure out why he fails in all of his dates and offered a possible solution. With some coaching on how to "make him into a real man" he eventually gave up when his results came back inconclusive. On April 22nd, 2019 Vincent proposed to Percival who said yes. Unfortunately for Vincent, Percival would go missing and if their marriage is still on the table is unknown. Moving on from his missing fiance Vincent later went on dates with TinyEuphoria and PrinzJayce with unsuccessful outcome. .|thumb]] On Oct 22nd, 2019 he was wing-manned once again with Roflgator pairing him up with the newly divorced MadLuna. To get him ready for their date together, booked the coming days he got to practice some not-so-innocent pickup lines on Voltage and Mhai. He went two dates with Cri45 on Oct 25th and then Nov 6th, 2019 but was unfortunately turned down as Cri just wanted to remain friends. |thumb]] Warrior girlfriend Vincent was introduced to Xara the Dragon after SciFri met her previously in a public world and figured that her way of speech and mannerisms was very similar to Vincents and brought them together. They went on a date together on Nov 19th 2019 during a roleplaying event DayZ meets Meechs family and seemed to click. Vincent and Xara would later part ways, mutually agreeing not to date any more. Alternate personas and characters Tapir Vincent A scuffed looking Tapir, crawling on the floor and sometimes singing something obscure. Trap Vincent Once spotted, never to be seen again? Trivia * He changed his name from "Vincent X" to "Vincent RX" on August 4th. * Vincent's most go to model is Kiryu/''MechaGodzilla III'' from the two millennium Godzilla films "Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla" from 2002, and "Godzilla, Mothra, MechaGodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S". The model itself is from the BANDAI NAMCO game Godzilla. * The "Bellymonster" is actually Destroyah ''from 1995's ''Godzilla vs Destroyah. '' * Vincent's 'Sea Monster' is actually ''Gudon ''from the 1971 series, ''The Return of Ultraman. '' * Another model is ''Ultraman Taro ''from the 1973 ''Ultraman Taro. * The derpy-looking Monster to the right is actually ''Peguila ''from 1966's ''Ultra-Q ''series. * Vincent appears in VRChat in a nutshell 10 as one of the many people bowling. * His avatar he now uses is anguirus from the Godzilla franchise and people say the avatar fits him and that it's adorable. *He once kissed Mhai and proceeded to ask him to bend over for him. Links * https://www.twitch.tv/vincentxvx * https://twitter.com/X_Vincentninja Videos and clips *Vincent portrays a monster when recording a movie *Vincent's jobs *Vincent likes dragon girls *Forgetting guard duty *His fantasies are coming true! *Tiger fun *Yelling at by Roflgator to do his job *Horror RP monster *Vincent got arms! *Vincent and Ninja Moment kiss *Let Vincent be happy *Evolving from a chicken *A wholesome and touching moment between Vincent and Roflgator *Vincent heard the "B" word *Wedding crashed *Ready with the camera *Vincent is Happy *Tasting Astree *My name is Carnage *Shrimp vs Vincent pickup lines *ROBBRUHN!!! *A song for Vincents love life *TFM Jonny serenades Vincent and CatBugCry with Radiohead Creep *Wing-manning Pokelaws (almost) *Random question *Asking PB out *Desperate Vincent *Missed the curve ball *Vincent gives his opinion on TheBigMeech *Tapir Vincent sings The Party Pizza song *Can science save Vincent? *Vincent's flirting technique *Vincent confession *Proposing to Percival *Vincent stands up for himself *Finally scoring with a girl! *Adorable avatar widePepegaHappy *Vincent goes for the kiss *Ben dover Mhai *Vincent makes the worst impression ever *RP-sexual Vincent *Vincents perfect date is at _ blank *Vincents silent screech of sadness *Pierre the gentleman and Vincent the loremaster *You bought what for your PC? *Pube shaving triggers Vincent *Practice date with Roflgator part 1 part 2 *A trap in your lap (Void) Vincent looks down in... *Void likes Vincent *Vincent waits to slide in *Vincent chased after by "The Wanderer" p1 p2 p3 p4 *Dad? *A crush on Let's Play? Gallery Demon VincentX fat shamed.jpg|Vincent the 'Bellymonster' being punished in the jail in The Lair of Roflgator The Beta and the Birdie.jpg|The beta monster and Birdie Vincent X creeping around.jpg|Vincent creeping around as a sea monster Roflgator Buza scuffed filming7.jpg|'Sea monster' Vincent while filming the movie Mushy Apples with Buza The worm and Vincent X.jpg|Vincent and 'The Worm' (King Ceph) in the Team 6 bar named The Wasted Time VincentX2.jpg|One of Vincents weird forms VincentX.jpg|Another of Vincent's forms VincentX date.jpg|Vincent on a date Vincent X admiring Byu.jpg|Vincent admiring Byuyu Roflgator July 25th Vincent X having fun 2.jpg|Vincent enjoying himself while watching Harly and Byuyu be lewd Roflgator Aug 12th 24 Anime Boy Vincent.jpg|Anime boy Vincent Roflgator Aug 12th 30 Vincent and Ninja Moment.jpg|Vincent with his date Ninja Moment Roflgator Aug 12th 27 Vincent and Ninja.jpg|Awww Rofl_Sept_11th_6_Vincent_taking_pics_to_Harly_and_Byuyu.jpg|Vincent being Vincent Roflgator July 27th 17 WTF Vincent X.jpg|Vincent as a Bird Poor Vincent X.jpg|Guitar Playing Rofl 21st 4 Sora and Vincent.jpg|Sora and Vincent in a monster suit Roflgator July 29th 2 Vincent on the Toilet.jpg|Lonely Vincent Rofl Dec 26th 15 Vincent.jpg|Vincent Cooler look Rofl Mar 12th 9 CyberCoffin the Scientist analyzing Vincent X.jpg|Being tested by CyberCoffin Rofl Feb 17th 17 Spellboy Norii Meech Vincent and Morph.jpg|Vincent with TheBigMeech Spellboy Norii Morph Rofl Dec 30th 9 Mrs-H and Vincent X.jpg|Vincent Enjoying Dance Rofl Dec 28th 21 Vincent and Melody X.jpg|Vincent on a date Melody X Rofl Dec 30th 9 Mrs-H and Vincent X.jpg|A private dance from Mrs-H Rofl Jan 8th 35 Vincent The Don and fake Pewdiepie.jpg|Seated with The Don and a fake PewDiePie Rofl Jan 18th 4 Vincent and LittleLady.jpg|On a date with LittleLady Rofl Jan 23rd 12 DuskMaiden and Vincent X.jpg|On a date with DuskMaiden Rofl Mar 3rd 63 Vincent X and IceSearch (Kyana in disguise).jpg|On a date with IceSearch... she sounds familiar Rofl Mar 3rd 71 S0ra and Vincent argue after Kyana reveal.jpg|Arguing with S0ra after IceSearch turns out to be Kyana trolling him. Rofl Mar 12th 9 CyberCoffin the Scientist analyzing Vincent X.jpg|CyberCoffin using the scientific method to try and figure out why Vincent has so much difficulty with the ladies. Rofl April 2nd 6 HD Vincent.jpg|"HD" Vincent nad Kevin Z.a.z. Rofl April 2nd 14 SciFri Percieval and Vincent X at the hotel.jpg|SciFri, Percival and Vincent at The Bricktown Hotel Rofl April 12th 4 Android girl Nova brought by Vincent.jpg|Vincent brought a girl named Nova to The Golden Gator Rofl April 22nd 29 Vincent X propose to Percival.jpg|Proposing to Percival Rofl 2019 April 28th 6 Vincent X and TinyEuphoria.jpg|On a date with TinyEuphoria Rofl June 10th 2019 22 School RP Vincent X.jpg|Vincent doing School RP Rofl June 15th 2019 1 Vincent X KatXWind Mimmick.jpg|With KatXWind and Mimmick Rofl June 23rd 2019 12 Vincent X had a Son (Junos).jpg|Vincent got a son? Rofl July 13th 2019 17 Shrimp Vincent X.jpg|Shrimp and Vincent Rofl Aug 14th 2019 1 PrinzJayce and Vincent X second date.jpg|Second date with PrinzJayce Rofl Aug 14th 2019 3 Vincents date interrupted.jpg|Date interrupted Rofl Sept 2 2019 Vincent and OlyPearlGirl.jpg|Vincent and OlyPearlGirl Rofl Sept 13 2019 14 Vincent X.jpg|Vincents Anguirus Godzilla form. Rofl Oct 6th 2019 6 Trial vs Wooks Ghost Flamingo (Vincent X) witnessing.jpg|Portraying a Flamingo on the witness stand in the trial of Roflgator accused of murdering Wooks. Rofl Oct 9th 2019 8 Vincent admires Spyrose avatar.jpg|Admiring Spyrose avatar. Rofl Oct 22nd 2019 10 Voltage and Vincent.jpg|Practicing how to pick up "girls" on Voltage Rofl Oct 22nd 2019 11 Voltage and Vincent.jpg|Voltage and Vincent Rofl Nov 6th 2019 40 Langa Feom serving Vincent and Cri45.jpg|On a date with Cri45 being served by Langa Feom aka Pierre. Rofl Nov 6th 2019 51 Cri45 and Vincent.jpg|Cri45 and Vincent Rofl Nov 6th 2019 50 Cri45 lets down Vincent.jpg|Friendzoned Rofl Nov 8th 2019 17 Vincent and his brother (Percival).jpg|Vincent and his golden brother (portrayed by Percival). Rofl Nov 15th 2019 16 Vincent X and Tony Maloney.jpg|Vincent and Tony Maloney Rofl Dec 11th 2019 7 Vincent and Christmas Meech.jpg|Vincent and Christmas dressed Meech Rofl Dec 11th 2019 14 Vincent X and Xara the Dragon.jpg|Vincent and Xara The Dragon Rofl Jan 15th 2020 9 Void in Vincents lap.jpg|♡Void♡ lays himself in Vincents lap Rofl Jan 15th 2020 24 Void likes Vincent.jpg|Void tells Vincent that he likes him Rofl Feb 5th 2020 9 CodenameCipher Vincent X dad.jpg|Some named CodenameCipher claims to be his father, though Vincent denied it. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifter Category:A.I.